Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore
Eeyi, Eeyi, Eeyore is the second segment of the fourth episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on ABC on September 8, 1990. Synopsis When Rabbit, a master gardener, can't get a seed a sprout, he gives it to lonely Eeyore, who manages to make it grow, which astounds Rabbit. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore Cast Songs Rock-A-Bye Baby Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers KEN KESSEL ED GHERTNER Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Directors TERENCE HARRISON JAMIE MITCHELL Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER “Rabbit Takes a Holiday” Written by CLIFF ROBERTS CARTER CROCKER “Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore” Story by BRUCE TALKINGTON CARTER CROCKER Teleplay by CARTER CROCKER BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN MICHAEL GOUGH JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh'' ''and Tigger and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH GEORGE GOODE HANK TUCKER Key Layout Design JIM SCHLENKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Directors MIRCEA MANTTA MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Timing Directors RICK LEON MIRCEA MANTTA MARLENE ROBINSON MAY BOB SHELLHORN MIKE SVAYKO Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator MIRITH SCHILDER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SLIVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinators JEFFREY ARTHUR RICK FINN Production Assistants PEGGY BECKER WADE ZIA NASSIR JOHN ROYER Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON “Rock-A-Bye Baby” Performed by PETER CULLEN Music by STEVE NELSON &''' ''' THOM SHARP Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE Animation Directors GAIRDEN COOKE IAN HARROWELL HENRY NEVILLE Layout Director ALEX NICHOLAS Layout Artists YOSH BARRY SCOTT BENNETT ZHIGIANG DING JOHN HILL VICTOR JUY STEVE LYONS MARK MULGREW DAVID SKINNER BUN UNG KEVIN WOTTON Animators ROWEN AVON-SMITH WALLY MICATI TY BOSCO KATHIE O'ROURKE CHRIS BRADLEY KEVIN PEATY ANDREW COLLINS CAROL SEIDL GEOFF COLLINS RICHARD SLAPCZYNSKI DICK DUNN PAULO SANTO ARIEL FERRARI MIKE STAPLETON PETER GARDINER ANDREW SZYMENYEI WARWICK GILBERT MARIA SZEMENYEI GERRY GRABNER STEVEN TAYLOR LIANNE HUGHES STEVEN TRENBIRTH DWAYNE LABBE JEAN TYCH MORRIS LEE KANG-LIN ZHU HELEN McADAM ''' '''Assistant Supervisors JANEY DUNN MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PAUL PATTIE HELLEN STELLE KEN WRIGHT Production Manager DAN FORSTER *. ©1989,1990 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Gallery Tigger and Pooh Bear 83939390303.jpg Trivia *This was the last episode to feature Paul Winchell as the voice of Tigger he'll be back in Season 4. Jim Cummings took his place after this episode, until Winchell returns in the special, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too. However, Winchell did continue to voice Tigger in some other Winnie the Pooh media in the 90's.